La curieuse histoire d'Alice Liddle
by Karathe
Summary: Alice, jeune fille vivant à Storybrook, continue à grandir au fil des années malgré la malédiction, et désespère de passer sa vie et de vieillir dans cette cage doré. L'espoir renaît quand la mère biologique d'Henri, Emma, arrive et que le temps reprends son cours dans cette étrange ville du Maine...


"Ding!" Le son de l'horloge retentit. Aussi loin dont je me souvienne, c'est la première fois que je l'entends. Le bruit brisa le silence de la nuit et rompit le calme qui régnait dans la ville.

"Dong!"Je me précipite à ma fenêtre pour assister au spectacle : les aiguilles de l'horloge tournent, le temps vient de reprendre son cours à Storybrook.

Je m'appelle Alice Liddel, j'ai 17 ans, et je vis dans une petite bourgade nommé Storybrook, dans le Maine. Enfin, plutôt, je "survis". En effet, ma vie n'a plus vraiment de sens depuis que je suis arrivé ici il y a 10 ans... Je suis arrivé en même temps qu'Henri, n'étant qu'un bébé à l'époque, adopté par Regina Mills, la maire de la ville. Regina est la Méchante Reine dans la Forêt Enchantée, et je la haïs. Elle a gâché ma vie avec sa stupide malédiction ! Je suis coincée ici, comme tout les autres; sauf qu'eux ont la chance d'être totalement inconscient du calvaire que leur a fait subir la Méchante Reine, tandis que moi je suis condamnée à vieillir et mourir dans cette affreuse illusion...Chaque journée se ressemble, comme un cycle infernal, perpétuel. La seule chose qui ait "perturbé" cet ordre établie est mon arrivée accidentelle et celle d'Henri dans ce monde, cet enfer cauchemardesque, sans aucune issue possible. Et pourtant, j'ai absolument tout essayé pour quitter cet endroit, en vain : une sorte de force invisible m'empêche de m'enfuir à la frontière de la ville, et ma magie est impuissante dans ce monde. Il n'y a aucun échappatoire. Jefferson ou le Chapelier Fou, est un viel ami du pays des Merveilles, et m'a recueilli après mon arrivé. Lui aussi se souvient de tout, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait sa folie dans ce monde. Ayant perdu Grace, sa petite fille, il m'éleva et s'occupa de moi comme son propre enfant, le considérant moi-même comme étant mon père, nous partagons ce même sentiment de désespoir face à cette malédiction et aux souvenirs de nos vies d'avant.

Malgré tout, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ce soir, quelque chose qui risque de bouleverser la vie monotone des habitants de Storybrook. Je vois à ma fenêtre la lune resplendir dans le ciel, seule lumière dans l'obscurité, comme une lueur d'espoir dans ces ténèbres. Je me sens idiote de penser à cela. De l'espoir, cela fait bien longtemps que j'en ai plus. Déprimée, je me faufile dans ma couverture et tente de m'endormir, cédant à la fatigue et à l'obscurité.

Le lendemain matin, Jefferson me réveille, après une courte nuit, tirant les rideaux et laissant entrer la lumière aveuglante du soleil dans ma chambre.

"- Encore ces cauchemars ? Me dit-il en voyant ma mine dépitée.

- Oui... Toujours le même, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Je suis seule, je vois ce lapin blanc, et tout d'un coup je tombe dans ce terrier et fais une chute interminable..., me remémorant cet affreux songe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien, me dit-il d'un air rassurant, souriant. Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Quelqu'un est arrivé à Storybrook hier soir ! s'exclame t-il. Apparemment, Henri est parti retrouver sa mère biologique, et celle-ci l'a ramené dans la soirée. Je suis certain que c'est la Sauveuse ! Nous allons enfin rentrer chez nous Alice !"

Je vois dans ses yeux une étincelle, une lueur d'espoir que je pensais éteinte à jamais. Je suis heureuse de le voir aussi joyeux, mais j'ai connu tellement de déception que je veux voir cette "Sauveuse" par moi-même. Je saisis le premier tee-shirt qui traîne et ma veste en treillis, enfile un vieux jean délavé et ma paire de Doc Martens noir avant de me rendre chez Granny's, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la rumeur qui circule. Ruby s'approche de moi et me demande avec un grand sourire :

"- Bonjour Alice ! Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, un Earl Grey s'il te paît, dis-je en m'installant sur un des haut tabouret du bar. Et... Poursuivis-je, Tu sais quelque chose sur la personne qui est arrivé hier soir ?

-Oh oui, tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Elle s'appelle Emma, et c'est la mère biologique d'Henri. Elle vient de Boston et aurait décidé de rester à Storybrook quelques temps. Oh tiens, la voilà justement !" me répondis Ruby en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune femme, d'environs la trentaine, vêtue d'une veste en cuir rouge entre dans le restaurant. Elle est plutôt mignonne, grande et mince, blonde avec des yeux noisettes; elle paraît sûre d'elle, mais un peu perdue au milieu de cette ville inconnue. Elle partit s'installer sur une table au fond du restaurant. Elle toise Ruby et moi pendant quelques instants, et nos regards se croisent. Son regard déboussolé me rappelle mon arrivée dans la ville, mais surtout la première fois que je suis arrivée dans un monde totalement étranger au nôtre, le début de toute mon aventure. Le Pays des Merveilles. J'avais 7 ans, et je menais une petite vie tranquille avec mes parents et ma soeur Margaret juqu'au jour où...

Tout a commencé un jour comme un autre, un jour parfaitement ordinaire. Un grand soleil brillait sur la grande place, et le termomètre affichait 22°C. Le marché de la ville étant très réputé, et mes parents avaient décidés d'y faire un tour. Mes parents étant donc absents, Margaret en profita pour chercher un stylo dans le bureau de maman. Maman était très stricte sur ce point: nous avions interdiction de toucher à ses affaires sans sa permission. Cependant, Maggy invoqua une "urgence ne pouvant attendre le retour de notre mère", et cédant à la curiosité je l'aida à chercher se fameux stylo dans les tiroirs. Entre une agrafeuse et des factures, j'aperçue un stylo noir, et en tentant de le saisir je vis un petit sac de velours qui m'intrigua. Je l'ouvris, et fus déçue de voir qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait qu'un petit morceau de miroir. Je décida tout de même de l'emmener dans ma chambre, et balança le stylo à Maggy:

"- Tiens, et n'oublie pas de tout ranger avant que 'man et 'pa s'aperçoivent que nous sommes venues ici sans leurs permissions !"

Ce fus la dernière fois que je la vis.


End file.
